Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 7 - Archie and the Missing Christmas Tree - George Carlin - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the seventh episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Sanuye and Amitola as Donald and Douglas *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Scott as Percy (does not speak) *General as Toby (does not speak) *Jinty as Duck (does not speak) *Jay Jay as Harold (does not speak) *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Anthony as Edward (cameo) *Texas as Henry (cameo) *Craig as Gordon (cameo) *Samson as James (cameo) *Terry and Jones as Bill and Ben (cameo) *Jacob as BoCo (cameo) *D206 as Diesel (cameo) *Benny as Bertie (cameo) *Finley as Terence (cameo) *Lightning McQueen as Trevor (cameo) *Sonic as Jem Cole (cameo) *Officer Dibble as The Policeman (cameo) *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *(as Archie puffs with Emma and Elyri, Scott, Samson, and Craig puff by, taking some coaches and freight cars) *Narrator: It was two days before Christmas. Many children were expected here on the island of Trainzland. All the engines were busy with the final preparations. Sir Emmet Hatt wanted this year's coral party to be an extra special celebration. Emmet was now waiting impatientaly for Archie. *Emmet: Quickly now. *Narrator: He said. *Emmet: Our Christmas Tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, Archie. Jinty will look after Emma and Elyri until you get back. *Archie: Will we be able to sing the carols too? *Narrator: Asked Archie. *Emmet: We'll see. *Narrator: Promised Emmet. *Archie: It would be nice to sing carols again. *Narrator: Sighed Archie as he set off on his important mission. *(Archie sets off to the works to collect the missing Christmas tree, and picks up, but puffs into a large snowdrift lieing ahead, only to cover the snow all over himself) *Narrator: Archie collected the tree safely, but large snowdrifts lay ahead. *Archie: I mustn't be late. *Narrator: He thought. *Archie: Emmet is relying on me. *Narrator: Whistling bravely, Archie tried to move, but he couldn't. There was worst to come. Poor Archie was snowed under. Meanwhile, the other engines waited and waited. They were grumbling about Archie for being late. *(as D206 leaves with a freight working, Sanuye, Amitola, Craig, Texas, General, Scott, Jinty, Terry, Jones, Samson, Anthony, and Jacob blow their whistles and honk their horns) *Emmet: SILENCE! *Narrator: Said Emmet. *Emmet: Archie left the works safely, but snow has brought telephone lines down. We must assume he is stranded. *Narrator: The engines now felt sorry for Archie. And cold, but confident, the twins set off to the rescue. *(Sanuye and Amitola, having gotten their snowploughts put on, set off to rescue Archie, until they have finally reached a large snowdrift) *Narrator: Suddenly, they came to a snowdrift, that was deeper than the rest. *Archie: (muffled) HEEELLPPPP! *Sanuye: Hush! *Narrator: Said Sanuye. *Sanuye: I can hear something. *Amitola: Probably the wind. *Narrator: Insisted Sanuye. *Archie: (muffled) HEEELLPPPP! *Anthony: No, listen. *Narrator: Said Anthony. *Archie: (muffled) Over here. *Samson: (surprised) Oh, it's Archie! *Scott: Come on! *Jinty: The poor wee engine must be frozen to the frames in there. *Narrator: When the workmen arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the heavy drifts of snow. Archie's driver and fireman, who had taken shelter at a nearby cottage, joined the rescue. At last, Archie and the precious Christmas tree were free from the snowdrift. *(the workmen are having problems digging the snow out of Archie until Archie and the tree are free) *Archie: At-at-at-atchoo! *Narrator: Then they set off once more to finish their long journey. *(Sanuye and Amitola puff away, with Anthony and Samson following, Scott and Jinty, dragging Archie to the Christmas Carol concert until they finally arrive and deliver the Christmas Tree) *Narrator: Emmet greeted them warmly. *Emmet: As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the corals. Be quick now! *(all the engines obey and set off to the carol concert, held at Wenstead station) *Narrator: At the station, all was soon ready. *Emmet: 1... 2... 3! *Narrator: Suddenly, like magic... The station was flooded with lights. *Emmet: Ladies, and gentlemen, and children, I give you free cheers from Archie the tender engine, and all his friends, who have this occasion possibly. *(Archie, Anthony, Texas, Craig, Samson, Scott, General, Jinty, Sanuye, Amitola, Emma and Elyri, Terry and Jones, Jacob, D206, Benny, Finley, Lightning McQueen, Sonic, and Officer Dibble are soon all cheer with excitement as a shadow approaches when Jay Jay arrives with Father Christmas) *Narrator: Then, there was a firmiliar whirring sound. Scott and General smiled. They knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Jay Jay the Jet Plane touched down gently in the snow, bringing the greatest surprise of all... Santa Claus! Everyone cheered and the party began. *Archie: It's no fun getting stuck in the snow. *Narrator: Whispered Archie to Scott. *Archie: But it was worth it for this party. Happy Holidays, Scott! Happy Holidays, Everyone! Category:UbiSoftFan94